Nick tu l'aimes?
by JennyWolf
Summary: Pheonix et Maya vont manger des nouilles dans le restaurant préféré de cette dernière. NIck et pensif, et quand Maya lui demande pourquoi, il lui parle du passé, et de quelqu'un en particulier... Mais il ne sais pas qu'il se trouve derrière lui...


Nick? Tu l'aimes?

Cabinet Wright and Co., 19h37

- Hey! Nick!

- Mmh, oui Maya?

- Et si on allait manger dehors ce soir?

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux manger des ramens?

- Mais euh! Comment tu le sais?

- Tu as des étoiles dans les yeux rien qu'en y pensant.

- Alors c'est oui? Demanda la jeune brune avidement.

- Bien sûr.

- Super! Allez on y va!

Phoenix ria doucement devant l'excitation de sa partenaire. Ensemble ils se rendirent à pied au restaurant préféré de Maya.

- Dis Nick, c'est quand que tu vas te décider à passer ton permis? Demanda la jeune sœur de Mia.

- Je ne sais pas, tu sais, j'aime pas trop les voitures, je préfère marcher, répondit l'avocat.

- Oui mais tu sais que cela serait plus pratique que d'appeler un taxi à chaque fois que tu as un client, pour se rendre sur le lieu du crime?

- Oui j'avoue, je verrai ça quand les affaires tourneront mieux.

Restaurant de nouilles traditionnelles, 19h52

Maya et Phoenix arrivèrent au restaurant et commandèrent tout deux des ramens aux crevettes. Alors qu'elle mangeait ses ramens, la jeune femme remarqua que son ami avait le regard dans le vague et un sourire rêveur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, rien. Je repensais au trio que l'on formait avec Paul et Benjamin quand on était à l'école.

- Alors c'est vrai, vous étiez amis avec Benjamin Hunter?

- Oh oui, on était inséparable tous les trois. Et pas les derniers pour faire des bêtises, dit Phoenix toujours dans le vague.

- Raconte moi! S'exclama Maya.

- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencé… On a en fait tellement ensemble… En générale, s'était Paul qui avait les meilleures idées, mais j'avoue qu'avec Benjamin on en trouvait des pas mal non plus… On avait repeint les murs des couloirs avec du papier toilette mouillé… On déclenchait les alertes incendie… On mettait de la colle liquide sur les chaises de nos enseignants… Aaaaah c'était le bon vieux temps.

- Ca te manque?

- Oh oui. On était très soudé tu sais, on était un peu comme les Trois Mousquetaires. Quand Benjamin est partit, plus rien n'était pareil.

Un homme venait d'entré dans le restaurant, il était juste derrière Phoenix, quand Maya se rendit compte de sa présence, elle avait les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui se tenait derrière son ami. Elle voulu prévenir Phoenix mais l'homme lui intima le silence un doigt sur la bouche, et un petit sourire au coin de celle-ci, pour accentué le secret, il décrocha à Maya un léger clin d'œil. La jeune fille un peu rassurée lui sourit et laissa son patron continuer son histoire, lui ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

- Avec Paul on se sentait seul quand il est partit, on était toujours complice, mais ce n'était plus pareil, il nous manquait quelqu'un… Je ne savais pas qu'il avait fait des études d'avocat, on avait plus de nouvelles de lui… J'ai été drôlement surpris la première fois que je me suis retrouvé en face de lui lors d'une affaire. J'ai eut un peu de mal à le reconnaître, il avait tellement changé…

L'homme haussa les sourcils surpris, ainsi donc il avait eut du mal à le reconnaître? Tsssss Tsssss Tsssss.

- Et puis, il n'était plus le même, il était devenu froid, limite cruel, il m'avait fais un peu peur même, avoua Le jeune avocat à tête de hérisson.

Monsieur Hunter se pinça l'arrête du nez en secouant la tête. Cela fit rire Maya qui les observait tout les deux.

- Rigole pas, il m'a foutu les chocottes! J'avais beau chercher le benjamin que j'avais connu, je ne le retrouvais pas… Il était tellement différent… Même Paul ne l'a pas reconnu la première fois qu'il l'a revu.

Benjamin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais par fois, j'ai quand même l'impression de retrouver le Benji que je connais…

- Ah bon? Demanda Maya qui guettait toujours les deux individus devant elle.

- Quand il sourit, c'est rare je sais, mais j'ai l'impression de le retrouver… Et puis, sa lui va bien de sourire, il est plus beau.

SOS une écrevisse vient d'apparaître! L'avocat de l'accusation était devenu aussi rouge que son costume.

- Tu le trouves beau? Rajouta la jeune qui se régalait de la situation.

- Oui, il m'a toujours attiré d'une certaine manière, pas que sur le plan physique, amis aussi sur le plan psychologique. Enfin je sais pas… Il… Il a un je ne sais quoi qui le rend craquant…

- Nick?

- Oui?

- Tu l'aimes?

- Euh… Ben… C'est-à-dire que…

- Rooo Nick! Tu peux bien me dire la vérité, c'est pas comme si j'allais le lui dire, ajouta Maya un sourire complice à Benjamin qui semblait être devant un cadeau le jour de Noël.

- Ben… Euh… Oui… dit Phoenix devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Petit signe du poing de Hunter en signe de victoire.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas?

- Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas tout simplement, répondit l'avocat de la défense.

Benjamin fait mine de se taper la tête contre le mur.

- Sa se voit au regard qu'il a quand il me regarde, on voit tout de suite qu'il ne me considère même plus comme un ami…

- OBJECTION!

Phoenix sursaute et se retourne pour découvrir l'objet de ses pensées les plus tendre en train de… lui sourire? Depuis quand il est là lui? Oh merde! J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu…

- J'ai tout entendu, et franchement je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que toi, dit Benjamin en s'avançant un peu plus vers la tomate qui lui fait face.

Maya en fond se retiens de rire.

- De nous trois, tu as toujours été celui qui arrivait à deviner les sentiments des gens, mais tu n'es même pas capable de deviner ceux que les autres ont pour toi…

- Mais… Je… Euh…

- Tsssss Tsssss Tsssss. Peut-être que les gestes te parlent plus? Dit Benjamin.

- Les gestes?

Avant que Phoenix n'ai eut le temps de réagir, Benjamin lui empoigna par la chemise et se pencha vers lui, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes… Un grand frisson parcouru l'échine de l'avocat de la défense. Il se détendit d'un coup et s'abandonna dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- YOUPI! Cria le jeune Fey. Cuisinier! Trois bol de nouilles s'il te plaît!

- Tout de suite Maya! Lança le cuisinier qui avait assisté lui aussi à la scène sans rien dire.

- Là tu comprends mieux? demanda tendrement Benjamin.

- Oui…

Benjamin prit une chaise haute et s'assit entre Phoenix et Maya. Il prit la main de son compagnon et la garda serré dans la sienne tant qu'il ne fut pas servit.

- Mais au fait Maya, dit d'un coup Phoenix en levant la tête de ses nouilles. Tu avais vu que Benjamin était derrière moi! Et tu ne m'a rien dis!

- Ben c'est pas plus mal que j'ai rien dit au final, dit-elle en souriant. Et puis j'ai bien rigolé moi!

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Benjamin Hunter, qui lui sourit en retour. Lui qui était venu ici par hasard juste pour voir les tarif du restaurant, il en ressortirait plus que satisfait.

Depuis ce jour, à la fin de chaque affaire, les trois jeunes gens se retrouvent dans se restaurant pour manger des nouilles, au frais de celui qui a perdu l'affaire bien sûr… Benjamin se dit que c'est un peu trop souvent lui qui paye d'ailleurs… Mais bon, si c'est le prix à payer pour être heureux avec son fiancé? Pourquoi pas?

Hey oui, nos deux tourtereaux ont eut l'audace de se demander en mariage! Bientôt Phoenix allait devenir monsieur Hunter… Je me demande la tête qu'aura le juge quand il aura à faire aux deux avocats pour de prochaines affaires…

« Monsieur Hunter je vous prie de nous expliquer les faits.

- Lequel? »

Bah! Tout est bien qui finit bien nan? Souhaitons leur tout le bonheur du monde!


End file.
